1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to pulleys. In particular, it relates to a pulley assembly utilized in physical exercise apparatus.
2. State of the Art
Exercise machines such as reformers utilized in the performance of physical exercises originated by Joseph Pilates often employ pulleys through which cords are extended. One end of each of such a cord is typically attached to a spring biased carriage and the other end attached to a grip loop or handle. The pulley is in turn fastened to one end of the reformer or may be attached to an upright member extending from the frame of the reformer. The pulley is typically bolted to the upright member or may be adjustably fastened to the upright member through a slot in the upright member. Such installations of pulleys are relatively permanent, as they are fairly difficult to remove, requiring the pulley to be unbolted from the upright to which it is attached. Therefore, if many alternative pulley locations are desired to be used, either additional pulleys must be mounted on the upright members or changing them requires a substantial amount of time to complete.